


The Beauty Of Kirk

by Popcat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popcat/pseuds/Popcat
Summary: 简介：钢丝球升级版。





	The Beauty Of Kirk

人类结实的大腿夹住他的腰。

一切都在计划之中。

Spock的手搭放在人类的膝盖上，带着热度和压力。

已经有一段时间了，准确来说是3个标准月4天5小时43分28秒，Kirk会在值班结束后传唤Spock去他的舱房，亦或是光裸的出现在Spock的卧具上，而后他会跪下并解开Spock的裤子，用那两片丰满柔软的嘴唇包裹住Spock的阴茎放纵的舔舐吮吸。

Spock曾思考过作为一个瓦肯人他应当对这些无用的使唤和无理的入侵感到冒犯，合理的做法是拒绝Kirk，并制止他的上级长官对他持续进行带有性暗示的挑逗，但是他通常不会放弃与Kirk性交的机会，尽管他并不需要通过交媾才能从Kirk身上获得益处。

这是一场充满敌意而又亲密无间合作，就像ka-ran-zhi的种子一样布满细密的尖刺，Spock早年便被教导过不得用未做过防护措施的手去碰触那种植物。

也许卧房对Kirk来说就是证明忠心的场所，又或者性交本身就是Spock忠诚的筹码之一。

Kirk已经准备好他自己，后穴柔软而又开放的抵着Spock勃起的硬物，祈求半瓦肯人用阴茎贯穿他。Spock没有立即响应Kirk的半是请求半是命令的话语，而是用手指覆上Kirk的臀部，拇指轻轻的刮擦着肿胀的穴口，而后用力的按压进去，毫无意外的，没有任何阻碍。Kirk突然拔高的呻吟声令Spock下身的勃发的器官有了更多的反应，他的阴茎完全伸出生殖裂，在空气中散发着热度，绿色前端流出的粘腻液体顺着柱身滴落在地板上。

这并没有打断Spock在脑中分析此次Kirk用哪些工具扩张了自己，他插入更多的手指，Kirk温热湿润的内部包裹着他，随着更多开拓，退出然后深入，以及再次退出，带着惊叹和赞美意味的词语像岩浆一样从Spock的脑海深处迸发出来，撞入冰冷的逻辑之海。在他的血液几乎为此沸腾时，Spock吃惊于自己竟然还能维持表面上平静。他伸出手握住人类带着粉色光泽的手指，与之交缠在一起，两指压住对方的指肚摩挲，Kirk允许了，但人类似乎只是专注与那些深入体内的部分，不明白也不在意这些通过手部接触产生的热烈表达。而情绪，这并不常见，至少不像Spock通常会表现出来的那样频繁。

Spock明白此等热情的邀请是因为这次自己故意在船尾的实验室中拖延了一段时间。通常他并不会违逆Kirk的命令，也不会错过约定好的时间，毕竟在帝国星舰上，违抗上级的命令，哪怕只是轻微的，也会遭到严厉的惩罚。

而作为对Kirk不满情绪的贿赂，Spock将会倾注更多的精力在他的舰长身上。

手指离开，不确定，朦胧的疑惑在相接触的皮肤间集聚。Spock钳制住Kirk汗湿的大腿和双手，让属于人类的结实肉体无措的在他的力量下挪动。瓦肯人褐色的眼珠敏锐观察着Kirk不断起伏肌肤，从光裸的胸膛到腹部的毛发，肌肉在表皮下流动，富有韵律而又极度色情。并非如同无心灵感种族仅仅通过所视觉和触觉所感觉的到的那样贫乏，这些肉体上的反应正与Kirk因此跃升的愤怒，兴奋，性欲杂糅在一起。Spock曾多次激起他的舰长的不满，得益于人类外露的情绪，回馈往往丰盛无比，所以Spock会用乐此不疲来形容这种令Kirk恼火不已的行为。

当他的嘴唇接触到Kirk胸前柔软退化的器官时，人类在他的身下颤抖，在微小的一瞬间里，Kirk仿佛是在将自己急切的送入Spock的口中，而后他又跌落了回去。Spock主动向下弥补了这份差距，他的舌尖在Kirk充血变硬的乳头上品尝到了盐分的咸味，而这种味道往往会在Kirk来到他的舱房或激烈运动后更甚。

这让他感到困惑，即使作为一个半人类的混血儿，Spock也未曾理解他异星血统的另一半。人类的生理结构脆弱，低效...慷慨，不合逻辑。他们随意挥霍体液与盐分，随着情绪落泪、喊叫，他们多变，没有章法，无法预测，他们是令人厌恶的暴露狂，肆意妄为。当Spock看着他的舰长时，他每一分每一秒都在变化，动作肌肉情感，如此容易被阅读，又如此难以真正的读懂。

Kirk的皮肤上汇集了美妙的水汽，当Spock的嘴唇和胡须在Kirk的腹部上缓慢的蹭过时，用牙齿去撕咬，压迫，留下痕迹的想法令他口舌生津。人类颤抖着，嘴里嘟囔着一些威胁的词句，却带有示弱的意味，Spock无法解答Kirk为什么表现与现实截然相反，正如他服从欲望将自己推向人类，却发现这一切并没有因为肉体上的交合而减少或者消失。Spock遗憾的发现他并不认为会有任何已知的生物能够拒绝Kirk，他曾以为这是一个再简单不过的问题，去索取，就能得到满足。

Spock向下，鼻尖扫过Kirk小腹上卷曲的毛发，顺从的对着人类暴露在外的性器低下头，嘴唇形成炙热的圆环，缓慢的推进，围绕，划过Kirk的沟壑。他用口腔包裹柱身，逐渐深入，将坚硬纳入柔软的咽喉。Kirk的身体拱起，毫无保留的动作，随着原始古老的冲动向上戳刺。Spock将温热的前液悉数吞下，如同畅饮甘泉，恶劣的戏谑从他的心中升起。

没有丝毫差错。

他再次离开，鼻腔中仍然充满Kirk的气味，Spock附在在性欲中沉浮的人类耳边小声说了一些话。

难以置信，崩溃以及扭曲同时出现在那张脸上，他品尝着这些变化，几乎可以尝到人类辛辣甜美的味道。

“你刚刚说时间到了现在要走是他妈的在开玩笑吗？”

End

Uhura：紧急插播一则消息，今日舰长和指挥官发生口角，战况十分激烈，请大家尽量呆在自己的宿舍里不要出门。

McCoy：都跟你说了人类压力过大的时候会暴饮暴食，你看看Jim现在都成什么样了。

虽然没改多少但是感觉写了个爽。


End file.
